


New Years Blizzard - Skephalo

by Jin_0ffline



Category: Skephalo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Short, Skephalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_0ffline/pseuds/Jin_0ffline
Summary: I am not shipping the actual content creators, I am shipping their characters/personas.This is my first official fanfic I am posting on here, so the writing may not be that good.This is also a oneshot, and it's pretty short
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	New Years Blizzard - Skephalo

Bad’s Pov

Time ~ 10:56

Me and my best friend, Skeppy, were hanging out at his house, watching something random on TV, waiting for the New Years Parade to start playing. Just then, the TV got cut to the ‘Breaking News’ screen. The news anchor warned everyone watching to stay off the road and stay inside, because of the blizzard that was currently going on outside.   
After hearing the news, Me and Skeppy ran to the front door, opening it to see how high the snow has gotten so far, the snow looked like it was about 2 feet high. Me and Skeppy look at each other, to the kitchen, then back each other, both with devilish grins plastered on our faces. “First one to make the BEST dessert wins!” Skeppy says quickly. “You’re on!” We both run to the kitchen, quickly getting ingredients for our chosen desserts.  
\-----  
Time ~ 11:13

After about 15 minutes of searching for ingredients and fighting over songs to listen to, and lots of trolling eachother, we finally started to actually bake our chosen desserts, mine being muffins (ofc) and Skeppy’s being brownies.  
It took about 25 minutes for us both to get the essential stuff done and mixed together for our desserts, not including the extra 5 minutes we spent throwing flour at each other and arguing. We put our baked goods in the oven, luckily they both had the same bake time.  
\-----  
Time ~ 11:58

It’s almost time for the New Years ball to drop, so we went in the living room, sitting on the couch relatively close to each other, watching the NYC program. “Um- Hey Bad..”

Skeppy’s Pov

Time ~ 11:59

“Um- Hey Bad..” He looks at me, confused, tilting his head a little “Yeah Skeppy?” I suddenly get super nervous, and start to sweat a bit. I’m watching the timer on the Tv for the ball drop, 40 seconds left. “I- uh…” 30 seconds left. “Skeppy?” He scoots closer to me. 20 seconds left. “I need to tell you something Bad, something that I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now,” I scoot closer. 5 seconds left. I put my hand on his neck, pulling his face closer to mine. Our breathing starts to match.  
3…..  
Our foreheads are touching  
2…..  
“What is it Geppy?”  
1…..  
The ball drops on Tv and people shown in the crowd start kissing their significant other. And at the same time, we close our eyes and our mouths are glued together. Moving in sync, like this was long awaited, our breathing is hot. The kiss didn’t last long, but it felt like infinity. We finally broke apart, our foreheads still touching. Bad lifted his head, and smiled softly at me, “I like you to Skeppy.”


End file.
